Let it go
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Just some fluffy Team Free Will tickles :)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

And that's the story that won the voting.  
I had sooooo much fun writing this down.

It's a long one btw

Warning: It's a tickle-fic

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english.

Hope you like it :)

**_Let it go_**

Cas had been on earth long enough to know how violent humans could be.

He had seen many wars, had seen many humans die in a horrible way, had seen how humans destroyed this wonderful world his father had created with their wars and their greed for money.

But he had also seen how lovingly and caring humans could be and this was his favorite side of humanity.

All those years he had watched how humans behaved, but he still didn't understand them.

And he certainly would never understand them completely.

As an angel of the lord he wasn't allowed to show emotions.

He was created to obey his father's orders and to serve humanity.

And he had done so all these millennia.

And then he had met Sam and Dean Winchester…

Two humans who had turned his world upside-down.

Two humans who had shown him, that he didn't have to act all serious and stoic all the time.

Two humans who had been there for him when he had fallen and who had caught him.

Two humans who made sure he felt comfortable and happy.

Two humans, who gave him the feeling of being part of a family again…

It was an afternoon like any other.

Sam and Dean had a day off, because they couldn't find any cases.

And Castiel didn't get any new orders from his brothers and sisters and thus had a free day as well. A free day he wanted to spend with the Winchesters, after he had asked them if this would be okay for them.

Now he was sitting on an old motel bed, watching Sam and Dean Play fighting with each other. He had seen this pretty often in the last weeks. Every time the brother's had a day off and were happy, they started to behave like little kids, just like Castiel did when he was a small fledgling.

He had to smile when he thought back to long forgotten times, thought back to times when he was not a powerful warrior of god, thought back to times when he could fool around with his own brothers and sister up in heaven.

A small, almost invisible smile graced his features when he thought back at his past and when he looked at Sam and Dean.

He still didn't understand some of the playful activities Sam and Dean were doing at some days, but he didn't want to bother them by asking them about it and destroy the fun time.

He just sat there and watched and learned, just like today…

"Come on Sammy, give it back!"

"If you want it than come and get it!"

Castiel had the great joy to witness yet another playful fight between the two brothers.

Everything had started totally calmly and only ten minutes later Sam had decided to tease his brother a bit and had taken the remote control for the TV. Dean had been surprised at first in the change of moods and so had Castiel, because neither him nor Dean had seen the youngest Winchester in such a happy and playful mood for a long, long time. Since Cas knew him Sam acted always serious. Dean had a more playful side from the two of them.

But Castiel didn't care for such things. He was just happy to see the brother's happy and fooling around like they did just now.

Laughing Dean chased his little brother through the motel room, trying to catch him every time he was in reach, but Sam was faster than him and could flee from him all the time.

Well that was until he stumbled across something that lay on the floor, certainly one of Dean's bags.

The moment he hit the floor his brother was on top of him, grabbing the remote control with one hand and poking at his side with the other. The result was shrieking laughter coming from Sam and gleeful laughter coming from Dean as the young hunter started to squirm around on the floor.

And Castiel's smile widened at the playful scene.

He had seen such a scene many, many times, but he still didn't understand why humans started to laugh when they got touched in certain places. Just like Sam right now. He was laughing loudly and freely when Dean squeezed his sides or poked his ribs and touched other body parts of his. But Cas still didn't have the courage to ask the brother's about it.

Maybe it was some sort of intimate bonding ritual between humans?

Whatever it was, it looked like fun.

Laughing was a positive sign and Castiel had learned that whenever a human laughed he felt good.

But when Sam started to beg Dean to stop he furrowed his brows, because he still didn't understand this part of the game. Sam was clearly enjoying himself, his joyful laughter confirmed it. But why was he begging his brother to stop?

Castiel had never felt anything similar to this…how did humans call it?...tickling before.

He had no idea how it felt and why it made humans laugh and beg for mercy at the same time.

"Cas?"

He winced the moment Dean's voice penetrated his ears and he looked up only to look right into two confused looking faces.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked and he raised an eyebrow and Dean did the same.

"Yeah what's wrong with you Cas? You look like your brain would explode any moment."

That was slightly true, because he was thinking about this tickling way too much.

Sure he could just ask Sam and Dean about this, but this felt just…weird…

The both brothers stood up and walked over to him, the playful fight clearly forgotten as they sat down next to him on the bed. He could feel their concerned looks on his body and damn, it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing is wrong with me…" he muttered silently and in the hope Sam and Dean hadn't heard him. And he hoped they would believe him…but not even he could believe his own words at this very moment. He sounded so stupid…he sounded just like a little baby.

How embarrassing…

"Are you kidding us?" he heard Dean's voice right next to him and only seconds later an elbow collided with his ribs.

"Come on Cas, tell us what is wrong with you and maybe we can help you. You get this weird look all the time when you don't understand anything."

"Yeah Dean is right. If there is anything you don't understand than just ask."

A soft sigh left the angel's lips and he finally looked up.

He looked from Dean to Sam and back from Sam to Dean before he took another deep breath and collected all of his remaining courage. He just had to ask them here and now.

What could possibly happen? Well they could laugh at him. They could call him a fool for asking stupid questions. They could…

Again an elbow collided with his ribs, more forcefully this time and it send small, painful jolts through his body. Not enough to make him groan in pain, but enough to get his attention and that's what Dean wanted.

Another sigh and he finally had gathered enough courage to ask them.

"It's you Sam."

The younger hunter blinked a few times before he tilted his head and shot a questioningly look into the angel's direction.

"Me? What have I done?"

Now or never…

"Why do you beg Dean to stop when he makes you laugh? I don't understand this Sam. He makes you laugh and laughing is a sign that a human feels good and yet you want him to stop."

In a matter of seconds Sam's face turned bright red and a knowingly smirk grew on Dean's.

And Cas looked more confused than ever before.

"Ohhh you mean when I do this Cas?"

Dean leaned over Castiel to be able to tweak his little brother's side and Sam squeaked at the short and slightly sharp tickling sensation.

"Or…this?"

When he squeezed the top of Sam's knee the younger hunter fell backwards and a bark of laughter escaped his lips.

"Stop that!" he laughed when Dean leaned more closely to him and squeezed both of his knees at the same time.

And Castiel was silently watching the spectacle and again a small smile grew on his face.

"That's what I don't understand," he said, earning a confused look from Dean.

"Huh? What?"

"Why does Sam want you to stop when he's clearly enjoying this situation?"

Sam's face looked as red as a tomato at this point and Dean's amused laughter didn't make it better for him. Quiet the contrary…

"Cas I am tickling him. It's a normal reaction of his body when he starts to beg me to stop or when he tries to get away from me."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Man you sound like someone who has never been tickled before."

Even Sam looked up now and when Cas didn't answer Dean tilted his own head and now it was his turn to look confused.

"You have been tickled before, haven't you?"

A shy shake of the head was the only answer Dean got from his best friend and there was this huge grin on his face again. And even Sam had to grin when he sat up and looked at their heavenly friend whose face took on a soft shade of red by now.

"No? Well I think it's about time that we change that and bring light into the darkness. What do you think Sammy?"

"I think that's a great idea."

When Cas looked up again he was greeted by two grinning Winchesters and in this very moment he didn't think asking this questions had been a good idea…

"W-will it hurt?" he dared to ask.

"Nah Cas. This won't hurt at all. I am sure you will have fun. Do you trust us?"

"Yes."

"Then let us take care of you. Lay down and lift your arms up."

The angel hesitated at first, but after a few seconds he did what Dean wanted him to do.

He lay down until he lay comfortable on the soft mattress and he lifted his arms up above his head, never losing eye contact to Dean who positioned himself on top of him. He grinned down at him and wiggled his fingers at him and suddenly there was a weird feeling inside Castiel's stomach which he hasn't felt before. The feeling of anticipation…

"Good. And now try to hold still."

The angel tilted his head to the side.

"Why would I move away from you? You said you will not harm me."

"Oh you will see Cas."

The grin on Dean's face widened and before Castiel could ask him another question he felt it:

It was a soft touch to his sides that made the muscles underneath his skin jump and he tensed up as two forefingers started to brush slowly up and down his sides. A weird feeling spread from his sides into his whole body and suddenly he had the weird and strong urge to…laugh?

But he didn't find this situation amusing at all and yet his body tried to force him to laugh.

He gritted his teeth, balled his hands into fists as the sensation grew stronger the moment Dean dug his nails into the white, thin dress shirt. When he started to draw lazy, random patterns on his belly, Castiel's arms shot down to his and grabbed his wrists and pushed them away.

"Heh. What's wrong Cas? Too much?"

"I-I don't know Dean. That felt…weird…"

"Oh it will feel so much weirder, trust me. Hey Sammy? How about some help?"

"With pleasure."

And before Castiel knew what was happening, two strong hands grabbed his and pulled them up above his head yet again, holding them in place and Dean straddled his legs, cracking his knuckles and grinned down at him.

"Let's see if I can make you laugh as loud as Sammy."

"Shut up Dean! This isn't funny!"

"Oh yes Sammy, it is funny."

Dean winked at his little brother whose face was again bright red.

"D-Dean? Sam? I-I don't think this is a good idea anymore."

Both brother's looked down at their friend and couldn't believe what they saw.

Castiel looked nervous and…afraid?

"Cas, do you trust us?"

"Y-yes, but…"

"No buts. You're in good hands and we will not harm you. Besides we are both sick of your stoic expression you wear every goddamn day. It is about time we put a smile on that face of yours and make you laugh."

Immediately the angel narrowed his eyes when he could see the playful sparkle in those green eyes of his best friend.

"I will not laugh Dean!"

Dean's grin widened and it became slightly evil at this point.

"No? You will not laugh for me and Sammy? Are you suuuuuure~?"

The last word was followed by two fingertips, dragging slowly down his sides yet again.

And again there was this almost unbearable strong urge to laugh inside his belly he couldn't fight. He gritted his teeth again, balled his hands into fists and tried to keep it in.

He was a strong warrior of god, a powerful celestial being.

He wouldn't break. Not now, not today. Not under the hands of a human! Never!

He would just press his lips together and keep quiet and maybe, just maybe, Dean and Sam would grow tired of this game and would let him go.

Or…they would just change tactics, because that's what Dean did after a short time.

Still with this evil grin on his lips he dragged one of his fingers teasingly and very slowly over his belly. Cas closed his eyes, tried to concentrate on something else but all these weird and yet so funny feelings rushing through his body and he felt how his lips wanted to curl into a small smile already. He had to fight it, had to be strong but damn he couldn't stay still when Dean put a bit more pressure onto his fingers. He tried to pull his arms down, to protect his belly with them but shocked he had to realize that he couldn't do that. Not without his heavenly powers. He was too afraid of hurting Sam or Dean when he would use his grace against them and that's why he didn't. Great. Now he could just lay there and try to endure it as good as he could.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt the moment those evil fingers wandered back to his sides and up to his ribs. Teasingly strokes made him almost crawl out of his skin and his body winced every time Dean's mean fingers brushed over an extra ticklish spot.

Slowly Castiel began to understand why Sam had tried to get away from the tickling and why he had begged his brother to stop, because this slowly started to feel unpleasant…and yet it did not. Castiel didn't know how he should feel about this conflict between "it feels so funny" and "It feels so bad, please make it stop". He started to squirm around under Dean, pulled on his arms, but Sam wouldn't let him go and when he dared to open one of his eyes, he was promptly greeted by a wide grinning Sam Winchester and that's when Castiel knew it: He was screwed…

His back arched off of the bed and his arms shot half way down the moment he felt wiggling fingers under his arms.

"Hold him down Sammy. This is a good spot."

"I try. But he's strong Dean."

Sam managed to pull his arms back above his head and to make sure Cas wouldn't pull them down again, he carefully kneeled down on them. He still held him down with his hands as well, just to make sure the angel wouldn't free himself.

"Come on Cas. Just let it go."

He shook his head no, his lips curled up into a wide smile, which quickly become a wide, goofy grin the moment fingernails scratched over his dress shirt, right in the middle of his hollows.

"No? What no Cas? No you can't take it anymore?"

Cas didn't answer. He was too busy in trying so hard not to laugh, but slowly he could feel that he was losing the fight. He wore a grin that made his cheek hurt already and it started to become too much for him. Tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes and he didn't know how long he could hold out. His belly felt like it would burst with the force with which he tried to hold his laughter in.

"Dean? Try his belly again and do the thing with your hand you did to me when I was a kid. This should break him."

His heart almost stopped beating when he heard that and before he could even open his eyes, he felt how Dean put his hand on top of his belly, heard him chuckle and then he vibrated his hand. Castiel reared up under this strong tickling sensation and Sam had many difficulties in holding him down now, but he was laughing along with his brother as he watched how the angel went totally ballistic under his big brother's skillful fingers. But he still didn't laugh, which was amazing he had to admit. Sam shuddered at the thought of this evil tickle technique his brother had loved to use on him all those times. And all those times it had made him scream with loud, booming laughter. He had to give Castiel his respect that he was still holding his laughter in. But when the angel let his body and head fall back, Sam could see he was about to break. His face was bright red, tears already rolled down his cheeks and he wore the biggest grin he had ever seen on his face.

"Damn it Cas! Laugh!" he heard his brother say and when Sam's eyes turned to said hunter, he could see that Dean slowly lost his ideas. That was never a good sign…at least not for Castiel, because Sam knew what was coming next.

Dean tried one last time to make his best friend laugh and he vibrated one hand over his belly, the other over his ribs and Castiel was squirming around like a fish out of water, arching his back so much the hunter was afraid he would break his Vessel's back and he gritted his teeth so hard that Dean swore he could hear his bones crack underneath the skin.

But he still wasn't laughing.

With a deep growl Dean went for the kill.

He lifted Castiel's dress shirt up and off of his belly, grabbed his sides to hold him in place and pressed his lips right above his belly button and blew.

It was an honest to God shriek that left Castiel's lips.

He bucked underneath Dean like a wild horse, pulled so hard on his arms that Sam had a lot of problems in holding him down and he shook his head wildly back and forth when another raspberry was blown. And another that made him whimper. The fourth finally did it and a small giggle escaped the angel. The fifth raspberry finally broke him and soon his loud, booming and ironically angelic laughter filled the motel room, mingled with Sam's amused laughter. Dean had to stop for a single moment because he had to laugh himself at Castiel's funny reactions.

"What was that again Cas? "I will not laugh Dean"? Now look at you. You're laughing like a madman!"

And the sixth raspberry was blown and another and another and…Castiel lost count.

He could just laugh and laugh and laugh and squirm around, kicking his legs out behind Dean, drumming his feet onto the mattress when he really couldn't take it anymore.

He arched his back with every raspberry and he shrieked and snorted and laughed with pure agony and joy at once.

He had never laughed this much in his life before, not even when he was together with his brothers and sisters. None of them had been able to make him lose control like this.

Not even Uriel had managed to make him laugh this much…

"P-P-PLEAHAHAHA…PLEASE STAHAHAHAP! D-DEAHAHAHAN STOHOHOHO IHIHIHIT!"

Dean stopped his raspberry attack for a moment, but made sure to squeeze his friend's sides with his fingers to keep him in his laughing fit. He glanced upwards at him and chuckled into his skin.

"Begging are we now huh? How cute~."

And the raspberries started all over again and all Castiel could think off was this strong, ticklish feeling that spread through his whole body and the brother's laughter.

"I am sure now you know why I was begging and why I tried to get away from it, right Cas?"

Sam asked and he had to raise his voice over the loud laughter, pouring over the angel's lips.

"Y-YES! YEHEHEHES! I- I UNDER…UNDERSTAHAHAHAND YOU NOHOHOW SAHAHAHAM…AHHH! P-PLEAHAHAHSE…M-MAKE HIM STOHOHOHOHOP!"

After that Castiel's laughter went silent and that's when Dean pulled his hands away.

With a last teasingly lick over his belly button, that made the angel screech and buck again, he pulled away from him completely and sat next to him. Sam let go of his hands and sat next to him as well and immediately Cas curled up into a ball, still giggling hysterically at the aftershock tickles and he quickly pulled his shirt back down. Just in case Dean or Sam would get more "funny ideas".

Silence quickly returned to the room.

Silence which was broken by the steady breathing of them.

Castiel slowly rolled back onto his back, looking at the ceiling, a wide smile still on his face.

He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. And when he looked at Sam and Dean he was sure that both brothers didn't feel any different. And he also couldn't believe that two humans defeated him. Ohhh how the mighty have fallen…

"Now that was fun, wasn't it Cas?"

The angel turned his head to the side and was greeted by a grinning Dean.

He pulled a fake pouting lip and grumbled something in Enochian to himself.

"What was that Cas?"

The playful threat was clearly audible in Dean's voice and it made Cas shiver slightly.

But it also made him grin with pure anticipation.

"I said: You two are mean."

"Oh are we huh?"

Even Sam sat up now and Dean followed his example a little later too and both brothers were grinning down at the angel who already curled up into a ball again, giggling with anticipation.

"Do you think we were mean to him Sam?"

"Nah. Not at all. We just wanted to make him laugh. But we sure can show him how mean we can be. What do you think?"

Dean chuckled and grabbed one of Castiel's feet and slowly started to pull off his dress shoe.

"I think that's a brilliant idea Sammy. And besides we haven't tried his little footsies yet. Bet these are ticklish too~."

And even Sam had to chuckle now and he scooted over to Dean and grabbed the other foot and that alone made Castiel giggle louder.

"We have to try this out immediately."

Those were the last words Cas could hear before he was sent into another laughing fit.

He soon rolled around on the bed, pounding his fists against the mattress until he was begging them for mercy yet again, but this time they wouldn't give him any mercy and that was the very first time Castiel wished he was not an angel.

Because an angel didn't need to breathe…

**_The End_**


End file.
